


hey baby we (don't) mind all the watching

by snakelesbians



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fake Wedding, M/M, set sometime after the start of season 3 dont ask me to elaborate, well after the fake wedding but i needed to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: Juno and Peter have a very close encounter while on a mission for Buddy





	hey baby we (don't) mind all the watching

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Juno before but i was possessed briefly while at work so here we are!

“Well come on then Ransom, let's get this over with.” Juno looks away from Peter, expression speaking clearly of embarrassment. 

The crowd around them yells wildly as yet another couple completes the Garter removal and flings into the crowd, there were only a few nervous couples remaining and it wouldn't be good for the state of the mission if Peter and Juno were the last couple to finish. 

Juno started and looked back towards Peter as the other placed his hands upon Juno’s thigh underneath his dress, making direct eye contact with Juno as he did this. Their eye contact was soon broken by the boo’s of the crowd, noises that were directed towards them.

“Ah, i guess that simply using hands will not be satisfactory for the crowd, well then I guess we should as we say get this over with.” Peter’s smile at Juno was strained but was soon hidden as he flipped Juno’s skirt over his head and moved himself between his thighs. 

This action caused Juno to narrow his focus upon the man before him, all noise from the crowd completely blocked out and the sensation upon his legs was intensified as he felt Peter’s head move nearer to the center of his thigh, the dress bunching up from the ground as he took up space underneath the petticoats. Juno jerked minutely upon feeling Peter’s teeth lightly scrape his thigh before tightening on the simple garter secured there. As Peter began to pull it downwards Juno began to fidget as his nerves lit up and he immediately became re-aware of the large crowd watching them perform this act that was much more intimate than he had been expecting when given this mission by Buddy, one of the many she had made him and Ransom undertake together with minimal to no support from other team members. He spent so long internally regretting his decisions that he jerked violently when Peter lifted his foot up and then proceed to stand, garter held firmly between his teeth and a forced look of triumph on his face. Peter threw the item into the crowd and the pair of ‘newlyweds’ watched as a small fight broke out amongst the masses, one of many that had already occurred that night.

“Mission objective completed, Steel and Ransom you are free to remove yourselves from the situation and return, good work gentlemen.” Buddy’s voice spoke from their coms and the pair sighed in relief.

“Finally, let's get out of here, Now” Peter raised an eyebrow at Juno as he spoke but was unprepared for Juno to stand out of his chair and sweep Peter into his arms, striding through the crowd as they cheered them on and jeered at them in equal measure. 

The two left the building Peter still securely in Juno’s arm and refusing to make eye contact or even face in the others direction, his face aflame and heart conflicted.

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful friend Necro and inspired by his art found here ~ https://twitter.com/gashaconsword/status/1141045748747755520


End file.
